criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost of Grimsborough
The Ghost of Grimsborough is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-fifth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chief King sent Jones and the player to a workshop, where they collected the body of a painter named Wilhelm Moss, who dropped dead as he was finishing a painting of The Mad Pilgrim. As the workshop was locked from the inside, Ramirez panicked and thought the victim was murdered by the ghost of the Mad Pilgrim. But Jones and the player investigated and found a wealthy collector named Patrick Rufio guilty for the murder. Patrick was getting poorer day by day. He then thought of killing Wilhelm so he could spread the rumor of the ghost of The Mad Pilgrim and make profit by selling the original portrait of it. Just as Wilhelm finished the Pilgrim's eyes, he released an ampoule containing a quickly-degrading neurotoxin into the locked room through the window to give the illusion of the Pilgrim killing the painter, thereby increasing the value of the painting. Judge Hall sentenced Patrick to life in jail. Summary Victim *'Wilhelm Moss' (dropped dead as he was finishing the painting of The Mad Pilgrim) Murder Weapon *'Neurotoxin Ampoule' Killer *'Patrick Rufio' Suspects Renee Leland.png|Renee Leland Monty Washington.png|Monty Washington Patrick Rufio.png|Patrick Rufio Adela Zhu.png|Adela Zhu Desmond Galloway case 25.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with beeswax. *The killer has an art degree. *The killer wears red clothes. *The killer wears turquoise. *The killer has grey hair. Crime Scenes C25CS1A.jpg|Workshop C25CS1B.jpg|Workshop Window C25CS2A.jpg|Victorian Garden C25CS2B.jpg|House Porch C25CS3A.jpg|Antique Shop Front C25CS3B.jpg|Antique Shop Back Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Workshop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Open Book, Torn Card, Threat Letter; Victim identified: Wilhelm Moss) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; New Suspect: Renee Land) *Talk to Renee Leland. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied) *Examine Book. (Result: Scribbled Message; New Suspect: Monty Washington) *Talk to Monty Washington. (Prerequisite: Scribbled Message unraveled; Attribute: The killer has an art degree; Profile updated: Monty has an art degree) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victorian Garden) *Investigate Victorian Garden. (Prerequisite: Business Card restored; Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Accounting Book) *Talk to Patrick Rufio. (Prerequisite: Accounting Book found) *Examine Threat Letter. (Result: Slime) *Analyze Slime. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with beeswax) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Adela Zhu. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: House Porch; Profile updated: Adela is in contact with beeswax) *Investigate House Porch. (Clue: Beeswax) *Examine Beeswax. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00; Profile updated: Patrick is in contact with beeswax) *Talk to Patrick Rufio. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Antique Shop Front. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Broken Tape) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Tape) *Analyze Tape. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Desmond Galloway) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. (Prerequisite: Tape analyzed; Profile updated: Desmond is in contact with beeswax and has an art degree) *Talk to Monty Washington. (Prerequisite: Desmond interrogated) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Antique Shop Back. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Mysterious Letter) *Talk to Renee Leland. (Prerequisite: Antique Shop Back investigated; Profile updated; Renee is in contact with beeswax) *Talk to Adela Zhu. (Prerequisite: Renee interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked; Workshop Window) *Investigate Workshop Window (Prerequisite: Adela interrogated; Clues: Glass Shards, Netting) *Examine Netting. (Result: Red Fibers; Attribute: The killer wears red clothes) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Glass Object) *Analyze Glass Object. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Neurotoxin Ampoule; Attribute: The killer has gray hair) *Examine Letter of Threats. (Result: Slime) *Analyze Slime. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears turquoise) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Adela Zhu about her problems. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Workshop. (Prerequisite: Adela interrogated; Clue: Empty Bottle) *Examine Empty Bottle. (Result: Bottle Barcode) *Analyze Bottle Barcode. (03:00:00) *Reassure Adela Zhu. (Prerequisite: Bottle Barcode analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Monty Washington about his problem. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victorian Garden. (Prerequisite: Monty interrogated; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Notebook) *Give back his notebook to Monty Washington. (Prerequisite: Notebook found; Result: 200 XP) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Antique Shop Front. (Prerequisite: Desmond interrogated; Clue: Broken Lamp) *Examine Broken Lamp. (Result: Oil Lamp) *Explain what happened to Desmond Galloway. (Prerequisite: Oil Lamp restored; Reward: MALE Silk Dressing Gown, Snake Brooch, FEMALE Silk Dressing Gown, Butterfly Brooch) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *In the "Workshop" crime scene, **A license plate with the text "PRT - SMPL" can be spotted, which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. **The man portrayed in the painting The Scream, of Edvard Munch, can be seen. *In the "Antique Shop Front" crime scene: **The dog featured in the "LOST" poster looks very similar to Newton, the dog Grace Delaney adopted back in Good Cop Dead Cop. **The collectable object named "Bear" heavily resembles the teddy bear featured in Ted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center